Logan Sanders
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Tumblr inline ozq93gbbI01vrta2o 500.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Main information |- | style="width:30%;" | Name | style="width:70%;" | Logan Sanders |- |'Also known as:' | Sherlock, Secretary of Logical Defense, Pocket Protector, Nerd, Microsoft Nerd, Microsoft Turd, Calculator Watch, Specs, Sub-Astute Teacher, Drama Turd,} |- | Title: | Logic/Intellectual Side |- | Associated with: | Logos, Teacher, The Mind, Efficiency |- | Likes: | Unicorn Onesies, Poetry, Sherlock, Cosplay, Word Association Games, Puzzles, Podcasts, Books (The Murder of Roger Ackroyd), LinkedIn, Doctor Who, Crofters Jam |- | Dislikes: | Being Corrected, Copying, Whatever Is At The Bottom of the Ocean |- |} Logan (also known as Logic) is the first side introduced in the video My True Identity. He was first classified as the "Intellectual Side" and was described to be every fact Thomas ever learned. ''His character came from Thomas' Teacher character from ''Vine, ''along with the other characters Roman, (the Prince) and Patton, (the Dad). And his name “Logan” was revealed in the episode Losing My Motivation Physical Appearance Logan, alongside the other Sanders Sides, changed their outfits entirely at the end of ''Fitting In. While the other Sides underwent drastic changes, Logan continued to wear precise, clean-cut outfits throughout the series. Logan (My True Identity-Fitting in) * Black Express Polo Shirt * Light Blue Necktie * Thick Black Framed Glasses (Heavily implied to be Warby Parkers) * Dark Jeans/Khakis * Brown/Black Belt * Black Dress Shoes Logan 2.0 (Fitting In-Present) * Custom Black Polo Shirt with a Brain with Glasses Logo * A Blue and Black Striped Necktie * Thick Black Framed Glasses (Same as previous) Other On occasion, Logan has donned various other outfits that are more extravagant than his usual attire. These outfits are more of a recurring gag than his actual, standard clothing, but they are noted nonetheless. Particularly, he has worn two other 'special' outfits. He has worn a Unicorn onesie, which is essentially a white onesie with pastel blue circle covering the stomach area. It also includes a hood-like covering at the top, where there seems to be unicornesque ears and a horn. Also, Logan apparently can wear the tie on top of that onesie. This outfit appeared in The MIND vs. The HEART , though only Patton and Logan are aware of the onesie. His other outfit, which has appeared and/or mentioned more times than the Unicorn Onesie, is his Sherlock outfit. While it is not exactly the same outfit as of Sherlock himself, the similarities are definitely there. This outfit appeared in Losing My Motivation. Essentially, Logan is wearing a large, black trench coat, with his blue tie peaking out near the neck area. He also wears a gray scarf, with slashes of black, blue, and white on it. Alongside those details, Logan wears a cap that is checker-board style with black and white. Representation Logan represents Thomas's intelligence and logic. He is realistic and calculating, and is also identified as the counterpart to Patton (Morality) in the video The MIND vs. The HEART . Usually, Logan acts as the anchor to the other Sides, often pointing back to the original topic of conversation when the other sides go off on tangents. Characteristics Considering that Logan is the embodiment for Logic for Thomas, it is not necessarily unexpected for him to use objectivity to prove his points. Typically, he uses an assortment of research and facts in the middle of his argument. A key example of this was in ACCEPTING ANXIETY 2 . He discussed the "Yerkes-Dodson Curve" which effectively helped Thomas reign in his anxiety and ultimately helped Anxiety (soon to be known, Virgil) understand his importance. This usage of facts and objectivity often makes him go into a sort of tunnel vision, only using facts and disregarding any other parts of Thomas (like emotions, particularly.) Regardless, the usage of his knowledgeable reasoning often makes the other Sides and Thomas subject to his rather sophisticated vocabulary while he tries to explain his facts. This can lead to fueling his 'hotheadedness' that is evident in his personality. Another key characteristic or personality trait that Logan holds is his 'hotheadedness.' This personality trait is quite evident, although it is not something that Logan seems keen on expressing. On a multitude of occasions, whenever Logan is proven wrong, confused, or not ignored, he seems to instinctively lash out at the other Sides. A prime example of this is at the end of MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia . Specifically, when Logan was seemingly in the wrong and ignored, he eventually lashed out at Patton. When Patton retaliated, Logan simply 'sunk out,' effectively (and supposedly) removing himself from the equation. It is assumed that Logan was able to deal with his anger effectively, as he later reconciled with Patton. However, his hotheadedness is still evident throughout the series. This hotheadedness possibly stems from the fact that Logan holds himself in a bit of a narcissistic point of view. While he is not necessarily vain like Roman, he holds himself highly in terms of intelligence. On multiple occasions, he flat out states that he is smarter than everyone else. Bluntly, he says, " I don't think I'm smarter then everyone else... I know I'm smarter then everyone else," in Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!). Logan definitely believes he is, objectively, smarter than the other Sides. He is incredibly confident in his intelligence, and the moment someone disagrees with his point, he is quick to try to debunk their ''logic. However, it is blatant that Logan is truly sensitive about his intelligence, especially when he tries to state that, "I know things too (Can LYING Be Good??)" after 'Patton' spontaneously discusses rather knowledgeable topics. Presumably because of all these combined traits, Logan can come off as abrasive or incredibly blunt. It is rare to see Logan ''at all sugarcoating his words. While the other Sides (excluding Virgil) tend to not be harsh, Logan's trait of being one-hundred percent objective at all times tend to offend the other Sides. His ideal for objectivity tends to override any sense of metaphorically, 'pulling his punches' with words. In MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia, Logan is quick to, quite bluntly, complain about Patton not being able to let go of this person. Logan is ''stating a fact - however, because this involves emotions, one could wonder if Logan would've been able to say it more gently. This straightforwardness does allow Logan to always be honest, but his bluntness tends to hurt the other Sides more than help them. Regardless of all these traits, if there's one thing Logan is, it's definitely his willingness to help. No matter which particular Side he is talking with, it appears that Logan's end goal is to always teach and help the others learn. Even if he disagrees with the other Sides at ''various ''points in time, never does he ever simply 'shut them up.' He has never ignored any of the Sides in entirety, if anything, he is the one to initiate conversation. In, My NEGATIVE Thinking with Virgil, instead of completely shutting Virgil down because he's, "''Just Anxiety," Logan goes out of his way to set up a debate. While this could be linked to Logan simply enjoying a good debate, Logan ends up admitting he could never think of debating with the other two. Even though Virgil is considered to be the 'bad guy' at this point, Logan never shuts Virgil down because of it. Logan, as he was the Teacher Vine Character, truly exhibits a teacher-like quality in trying to help other learn. Alongside these characteristics, Logan does ''exhibit a sort of fondness for the other Sides. He never has any ill-intentions towards them (with the exception of his lashing outs) in any sort of way. Like his teaching trait, he does always intend to assist the Sides. And even if he tends to be brash, he still does attend otherwise 'frivolous' displays, for example, in The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!. Even though, originally, he might've not joined the song, he still participated. While it might not have been the most '''logical' course of action if he wanted to achieve any other goal, he went along with the song for the sake of joining the other Sides. (Though, it could be argued that he only did it for the sake of viewership. However, Logan did inevitably seem to enjoy the song - not begrudgingly doing it for the sake of views.) Logan does have strong friendships with the Sides, and it is blatant that he cares for them; In his own way, that is. Room Logan's Room has not been introduced yet. Etymology Logan's name came from Logos, which is one of Aristotle's ingredients for persuasion. Logos is an appeal to logic, and is a way of persuading an audience by reason. Logos can also be developed by using advanced, theoretical or abstract language, citing facts, using historical and literal analogies, and by constructing logical arguments. Relationships Roman Roman and Logan are often times at odds against each other. Evidently, this stems from Logan finding Roman to be, "a little too extra" in My NEGATIVE Thinking. While Roman is all fantasy and dreaming, Logan is grounded and objectivity. They are quick to banter against each other, and insults are definitely common in their discussion. While their rivalry is not as Extra ™ as Virgil and Roman, they are still seen to be quick to fire off insults at one another. While Roman does not have as many nicknames for Logan as he does Virgil, they are equally as childish and 'insulting.' Considering that Roman supposedly cannot call Virgil nicknames anymore, it seems their rivalry as increased as of late. However, their rivalry does not mean they necessarily despise each other. Often times, for great works of art or theater, one must include logic in their line of thinking. This is particularly evident in Am I ORIGINAL?, where Logan participates in 'Aggressive Bouts of Beat Poetry.' While this can be considered more of an excuse to insult Roman, Logan ''still ''did attempt to participate - obviously showing some sort of camaraderie. Also, in Making Some Changes! , both Logan and Roman both joined forces to help Thomas with his recent problem. Even though they still exchanges insults, their rivalry did not stop them from both joining together and helping Thomas. They might not be incredibly close, but they are not short of being definite friends. Patton Quite evidently, Logan and Patton are not exactly the epitome of friendship. Logan represents 'The Brain' and Patton represents 'The Heart' - and in media, usually these two concepts are often times at odds with one another. This idea is very much present in the Sanders Sides, and they are confirmed to be direct counterparts (stated by Joan) in Sanders Sides - BEHIND THE SCENES Q&A. Patton is centered around emotions, and on a multitude occasions Logan states how much he finds emotions to be 'icky' or frivolous. Considering that Patton also acts like a child sometimes, Logan's objectivity often clashes with Patton's childish actions. Logan is seen to absolutely despise - or atleast dislike - dad jokes and puns, which is one of Patton's trademark actions. Regardless of Patton's dad jokes, however, it is evident that Logan doesn't necessarily ''hate ''Patton. It is seen that Logan is often willing to compromise and work with Patton. On one occasion, Logan offers Patton a cat hoodie as a sort of gift/compromise to Patton after the events of MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup. And on another occasion, he even works together with Patton in The MIND vs. The HEART (though, it's to be noted that it's implied that these two have fought earlier on.) Patton also states that, "Logan is my hero!" in Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!). While Logan is often harsher with Patton than any of the others, it is evident that he still cares for Patton. Virgil Of all the Sides, it appears that Logan is against Virgil the least. While Logan and Virgil did have a full video dedicated to them solely arguing, ( My NEGATIVE Thinking ), after the debate is where their relationship truly shines. Logan admits wholeheartedly that he believes that the other two Sides are, "a little too extra." Alongside this, Logan also states that, "While you Virgil may be wrong about a lot of things, I don't necessarily mind your company." This is one of the few times that Logan has ever stated to truly enjoying - or in this case, not minding - anything at all. With the other Sides, it's evident he disagrees with a lot of their points. However, Logan, in a way, finds Virgil to be more reasonable. This relationship is not one-sided, either. In My Personality Q&A, Virgil says, "Logic You understand reality better than the other guys, and that is comforting." Logan and Virgil are both grounded in reality more than the others, and while Virgil is inherently anxious about that very reality, there is a sort of mutual understanding between the two. In some cases, the two did have a rough start. In Am I ORIGINAL?, Logan ''did ''call Virgil a defeatist. And in comparison, Virgil called Logan a "clueless moron" in My Personality Q&A. However, these were in rather earlier episodes of the Sanders Sides. As of latest Sanders Sides video, it appears the two are definitely strengthening their relationship. In The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, Logan quickly defended Virgil's statement that the line didn't exactly fit him at all. Logan was also adamant (though, fairly not as much as Patton) on retrieving Virgil in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety!. Arguably, he also helped Virgil the most by providing the Yerkes-Dodson curve in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?, and manages to sway the other into coming back. By far, the two can relate the most to one another. Deceit Logan and Deceit's relationship is strongly antagonistic. They despise one another, considering that Deceit is essentially covering up the truth - which is, objectively, leading to a false information. Logan counteracts Deceit's argument of, "What you don't know can't hurt you," quite strongly in Can LYING Be Good??. Deceit!Patton also made an offhanded comment on how Logan was, "Everybody's favorite character!" Considering that Deceit mostly speaks in lies, it can be inferred that Deceit called Logan the least favorite character - something that Logan was labeled as in one of the first Sanders Sides video. Trivia * Logan, on a multitude of occasions, has hinted to enjoy other series that are not in Sanders Sides. ** His love for Doctor Who is a less obvious, but in plain sight in Can LYING Be Good?? when he states, "Doctor Who reference? Fantastic!" After Thomas make a reference to Doctor Who in the beginning Act. ** Obviously, he is ''in love ''with Sherlock Holmes, going as far as cosplay- ...''getting in the mindset ''by dressing up as Sherlock. This action was in Losing My Motivation and Am I ORIGINAL? (briefly). * While it is a fandom (angst) nickname for Logan, Logan has never been called 'Robot' in the entirety of the Sanders Sides. However, the nickname might have been referenced when Logan said his favorite emoji was the robot. * Logan seems to write vocab cards to keep up with modern slang. ** The vocab cards include: Lit, Gucci, DWI, You Good Fahm?, Chill Pill, Savage Category:Sanders Sides